kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Bugs and Glitches
Various bugs and glitches appear in the Kingdom Hearts series, referring to a programming error, which results in behavior not intended by the programmers. Glitches can be harmless and only manifest as incorrectly displayed graphics, or they can be hazardous and game-breaking, effectively ruining the player's save file. This is a list of glitches and bugs that can be obtained through ways other than using cheating devices such as Gameshark or Codebreaker. ''Kingdom Hearts In End of the World on Destiny Islands, if the player jumps on the shed in a certain corner and continues to push the jump button, Sora will continue rising higher and higher, even when you can't see Destiny Islands anymore. If the player walks around, then Sora will fall and return to the island. This was eventually fixed in ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts -HD 1.5 ReMIX-. In Deep Jungle, if the player Superglides at a corner of the main platform in the room Jungle:Tunnel in Deep Jungle, Sora may clip through the platform and wind up out of bounds. An upside-down boat can be seen beyond the loading zone for Jungle:Treetop, and there are multiple loading zones for non-adjacent rooms, such as the Treehouse and Vines areas.http://iamvishnu.tumblr.com/post/115911226617 ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix In Timeless River, when the title card appears for the Scene of the Fire, it's misspelled as "Scene ob the Fire". This was corrected in the HD re-release. During the third wave of Nobodies in the Transport to Remembrance, a dragoon will disappear and not reappear. However, the dragoon can still attack, but it cannot be attacked itself. Since the defeat of that nobody is required to move onto the next round of Nobodies, the only way to get around this is to die, or reset the console. This glitch was carried over in the HD re-release. In the bottom layer of the Mineshaft, if the player clips a certain wall the right way, they can maneuver in the space between the walls of the cavern, and with enough skill, use Master Form and Aerial Dodge all the way to the top of the cavern, and reach the entrance to the Transport to Remembrance without triggering any heartless fights. If the player goes through the entrance to the Transport of Remembrance, the player will not trigger any of the nobody fights in the entire hallway, making the pathway clear to the Garden of Assemblage. Once in the garden of assemblage, all of the doors leading to the Organization XIII Replica Data fights will be outside of the waterfall, regardless of whether or not their requirements are met. While the player cannot challenge the organization members. However, the chest for the Proof of Nonexistence is present, and if opened, give Sora the next tier of crown without having to fight any of the Organization XIII's replica data battles. If the player tries to exit through the hallway leading to the Postern, the wall is still present. This glitch was carried over in the HD re-release. Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories At the end of Reverse/Rebirth mode, when the player receives their Battle Report, the section for the number of times Dark Mode has been activated is misspelled as "Dark Mode activiated". In Traverse Town, on Sora's Story mode, particularly in a Teeming Darkness room, when you hit the stone beside the lamppost and the light, there is a chance that the resulting card pops out under the floor. It can still be obtained by running around the area, but is more difficult to grab as it is hardly visible. A minor bug occurs in battles for both characters. If the player cancels out of the rewarded room card (just pressing X) before the surrounding EXP circles towards them, there will be about a 5 second delay before they are sent back to the room. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Two renders of Kairi appear when Kairi is rescued by Aqua and King Mickey in Radiant Garden. One to Aqua's right, and the other behind Aqua's right leg. The render behind Aqua's leg is still present in the Final Mix version of the game, but is absent in ''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance In the game, special portals have been known to disappear entirely after the game's completion. Sora's and Riku's Forecasts can also exchange places, thus rendering them useless. At the end of the game, it is possible for a character switch between Sora and Riku to occur without the usual drop. This causes the two respective forecasts to change between the two characters. Special portals often disappear entirely as a result of this. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/997779-kingdom-hearts-3d-dream-drop-distance/63743281?page=0 Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX When summoning Simba, the back of Pride Rock isn't shown at all. In the Bouncing Spot area in 100 Acre Wood, it is possible to pick up two rare nuts at the same time after being bounced up by Tigger onto the canopy above the chest containing a Dark Matter. When giving the nuts to Owl, you will only receive the item for the second nut, but will hand over both nuts. Owl will thank you for turning in all nuts, even though you didn't get one of the rewards. In the game's credits, Yuffie's name is misspelled as "Yufeie". If the player talks to an NPC at the same time Sora dodge rolls, Sora will continue to dodge roll even though the player isn't continuing to press the button for doing so. If the Sora dodge rolls into a room that transition that has been rendered, Sora will go into that room, but outside normal boundaries. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1JN8eMfwDo Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX'' During Xemnas' first battle at Memory's Skyscraper, if the player tries to use Limit Form, the game can freeze when the Facedown Reaction Command is used. During Vexen's Data fight, the icicles that sprout from the ground can randomly spawn near Twilight Town Mansion's gate, causing the player to suffer instant death. If the player uses the Press reaction command during Shan-Yu's boss battle, Shan-Yu's character can be seen outside of the reaction command, causing Sora to appear that he's pushing against nothing. However, the reaction command still functions as normal, but Shan-Yu will not take any damage unless he is in front of Sora. See Also *Removed content *Forecast References